Manteniendo las apariencias
by Boggart Girls
Summary: - ¿Sabes lo que es hacer todo el tiempo lo que te piden que hagas, solo para no decepcionar a los demás? ¿Sabes lo que es vivir siendo alguien que realmente no eres? ¿Sabes lo cansado que estoy? – me preguntó.


**Manteniendo las apariencias**

Todos creen que es bueno tener una impecable reputación. Las personas envidian y hablan a nuestras espaldas de cosas que no tienen idea. Creen que como nos vemos por fuera es el reflejo de nuestro interior, pero yo tengo una noticia para todos: no siempre es así.

¿Qué podemos hacer cuando ya estamos cansados de sostener esa imagen que con tanto trabajo logramos crear? ¿Qué pasa cuando nos hartamos de estar en boca de todos por el supuesto éxito que poseemos? ¿Cómo hacer que aquellos ojos intrusos noten la realidad y no vean solo lo que están dispuestos a ver? Si tan solo la gente supiera que es todo ficticio, que es como un cascarón para protegernos de la realidad, para que nadie pueda llegar realmente al verdadero uno, probablemente se desilusionaría.

Las paredes del castillo ya no me consolaban como antes. Ya no me hacían notar que había un mundo que realmente importaba fuera de mi mente, y que todo eso era solo un estado pasajero. Las clases y tareas ya no invadían mi cabeza por completo como solían hacerlo, ya no hacían que me internara en la biblioteca por el deseo de tener un poco mas del conocimiento esperado.

Porque… eso es lo que era. Un cuerpo y una mente, sin alma y sin corazón aparente, que solo cumplía con las expectativas de los demás. Alguna vez escuché decir que la solución era decepcionar desde un principio, para que nadie esperara algo de nosotros, para que supieran desde un comienzo cómo eran las cosas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera Granger? – escuché que decía una voz a mis espaldas.- Me extraña no encontrarte rodeada por la cantidad de libros que acostumbras.- continuó diciendo esa misma voz, áspera y penetrante, que interrumpió mi hilo de pensamiento.

- ¿Desde cuando es eso de tu interés, Malfoy? Seguramente tienes mejores cosas que hacer que estar pendiente de lo que una sangre sucia como yo pueda estar haciendo.- le contesté, sin siquiera moverme un milímetro. Estaba tan a gusto allí, sentada tranquilamente debajo de mi árbol favorito de entre todos los jardines de Hogwarts, que no podía creer que mi tranquilidad tuviera que ser interrumpida.

- Eso tenlo por seguro.- Me dijo con esa sonrisa repulsiva mientras se sentaba a mi lado.- Es solo que pensé en tomarme un descanso y divertirme un rato.- Dijo con tono y cara irónica.

No había notado lo alterada que estaba hasta que las palabras salieron de mi boca bruscamente.

- ¿Por qué por una vez en tu vida no buscas algo mejor que hacer que divertirte a costa mía? O quizás es que en esa pequeña cabeza tuya no entra la idea de que mi mundo no gira en torno a ti.- le solté. Mis palabras estaban tan cargadas de odio que ni yo misma las creía.- Ni el mío ni el de nadie.- agregué. Una vez que terminé, me levanté del suelo velozmente: no quería estar ni un segundo más sentada al lado de él. Sin embargo, no estaba dentro de los planes del chico dejarme ir tan rápido.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, Granger- dijo mientras se paraba y me tomaba fuerte por el brazo.-

- Ja, ja, ja.- Reí, mientras noté que sus ojos cambiaban el odio por la confusión.- ¿Realmente crees que me importa lo que pase por tu cabeza en este momento, Malfoy? La verdad es que no, no me podría importar menos.- le confesé.

- Te haré tragar tus palabras, sangre sucia.- amenazó. No obstante, la amenaza no produjo efecto alguno en mí.

- ¿De verdad crees que me das miedo?- le pregunté. Me encontraba en un estado irreconocible, me traían sin cuidado mis palabras y no tenía idea de qué tan lejos estaba llegando. - Jamás podría acobardarme frente a alguien tan débil como tú…- le confesé. Estaba totalmente harta, los sentimientos que me recorrían me superaban ampliamente y no podía controlarlos.

- ¿Débil? Es que acaso tu…- comenzó a decir, pero se vio interrumpido por mi ira.

- ¡Ya cállate de una vez!- dije mientras la rabia que sentía se transformaba en lágrimas que caían por mi mejilla. Al parecer el slytherin no esperaba esta reacción: lo noté porque disminuyó la fuerza con la que aprisionaba mi brazo. Me liberé de su mano con suma facilidad.- Eres una de las personas más débiles que conozco.- le reafirmé, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "más".- Quien además no debe preocuparse por lo que hace o deja de hacer porque siempre tiene a su intocable padre dispuesto a sacarlo de cualquier aprieto.- mi voz temblaba incontrolablemente.- Una padre que hace uso y abuso de su poder...- agregué mientras comenzaba a caminar de espaldas sin retirar mis ojos de los suyos.- porque muy en el fondo sabe que no tiene otra opción, porque su querido hijo no aguantaría un solo día valiéndose por si solo.- la expresión de Malfoy no mostraba otra cosa que sorpresa.- Sabe que detrás de esa cara desafiante tuya, Malfoy, solo se esconde un impostor.- dije con un tono duro, para así poder darle un final a esa endemoniada discusión en la que me había metido. Di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi sala común.

Mi cabeza hacía eco de todo lo ocurrido, pero estaba muy enojada como para poder jactarme de lo que finalmente le había dicho al rubiecito con aires de nobleza. Apretando el paso, llegué después de diez minutos a mi destino. Atravesé el retrato de la Dama Gorda, caminé hacia al sillón que se encontraba delante del acogedor fuego y me senté junto a Harry. Por fortuna mi amigo había notado el estado de mi humor y se contuvo de hacer cualquier comentario. Al verme tan solo asintió, como dándome a conocer que se percató de mi presencia, y luego retomó su conversación con Ron.

La hora de cenar había llegado. Yo por mi parte había quedado exhausta ante semejante tarde, y no tenía ganas de ir al Gran Comedor. Sin embargo, ante la insistencia de mis amigos no me quedó otra opción mas acompañarlos a cenar.

Harry, Ron y Ginny me notaban extraña, probablemente porque no había probado bocado desde que se habían servido los platos. Yo tan solo era capaz de concentrarme en mis pensamientos: tenía que cambiar la visión que tenían todos de mí.

- ¿Qué creen que haré ahora?- dije de pronto a mis amigos, quienes luego de mirarme se miraron entre ellos con cara de confusión.

- Pues, no se lo que planeas, pero supongo que irte a dormir, ya es hora.- dijo Ron. ´

- Pues te equivocas. - dije alzando una ceja.

- ¿Y no lo harás porque…?- preguntó Harry sonriéndome mientras hablaba.

- Porque eso es lo que debería hacer. Y porque sería como tratar de llenar las expectativas de los demás y no lo haría por convicción propia. – dije al tiempo que me paraba de mi asiento, sin saber por qué, perturbada por aquella conversación.

- De acuerdo…- escuché decir Ginny a mis espaldas. – Esa fue una conversación bastante extraña.- y finalmente me retiré del Gran Comedor.

Muy bien, ya estaba lejos de la mira de mis amigos, pero como había aclarado en la cena, no podía volver a mi habitación, al menos no por ahora. Por lo tanto ¿a dónde podría ir en la noche? Comencé a caminar por el sendero que me llevaría hasta la casa de Hagrid. En un momento de mi recorrido escuché voces que parecían estar discutiendo. Me acuclillé junto a una roca y agudicé el oído y la vista. Si bien no pude escuchar nada, divisé a Malfoy y a su padre. Me quedé paralizada en mi lugar ante la escena.

Lucius Malfoy lo tenía aferrado por el brazo y lo estaba sacudiendo. Estuvo así unos momentos hasta que su hijo logró soltarse y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección mientras el padre se perdía en las profundidades del bosque prohibido. Rápidamente me erguí, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar en dirección al castillo.

- ¡Alto! - Gritó Malfoy a mis espaldas. Frené en seco. Cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio inferior. El muchacho me alcanzó en dos zancadas y me giró. Luego me tomó por los hombros, esperando que yo lo mirase.

- Mira Malfoy, - comencé a decir sin levantar la mirada. – no fue mi intención…-

- Tenías razón. - me dijo, y luego me soltó, solo para después sentarse en el césped, húmedo por el rocío de la noche. Esas dos palabras causaron tal impresión en mí que levanté la mirada y la dirigí a sus ojos grises, ojos que en ese momento se encontraban repletos de lágrimas muy pequeñas. Draco Malfoy se estaba desmoronando delante de mí. Me arrodillé junto a él y esperé a que continuara.- Es verdad todo lo que dijiste.- aceptó. Levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos desesperadamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho.- Mi padre es quien me saca de los aprietos en que me meto y luego me lo echa en cara.- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.- ¿Sabes lo que es vivir todo el tiempo bajo la sombra y órdenes de alguien, Granger?-

- Pues no, la verdad yo…- dije, aún sorprendida de que Malfoy se estuviera abriendo a mí de esa manera.

- ¡Claro que no lo sabes!- dijo iracundo, quitando sus ojos de los míos y parándose bruscamente. Yo lo imité.- ¿Sabes lo que es hacer todo el tiempo lo que te piden que hagas, solo para no decepcionar a los demás? ¿Sabes lo que es vivir siendo alguien que realmente no eres? ¿Sabes lo cansado que estoy? – me preguntó. Su voz todavía era un susurro, pero se notaba la impotencia impregnada en ella.-

- Si.- contesté sencillamente. Entonces el chico me miró, y me vio por primera vez. Y entendió que los dos estábamos atravesando lo mismo. Y decidió que ya se había expuesto demasiado ante mi persona, y me di cuenta de eso porque sus ojos se tornaron fríos, y donde antes se podía leer desesperanza ahora no se podía ver nada.

- ¿Por qué mejor no me dejas tranquilo y nos haces un favor a los dos? - Dijo mirándome nuevamente. Si bien lo escuché a la perfección, su trato hostil no me molestó porque algo nuevo en sus ojos me decía que esas no eran las palabras que realmente quería decirme. Por esto le di el espacio que necesitaba y con un asentimiento me retiré. Escuché como pateaba una roca a mis espaldas y aunque algo dentro de mí quería volver para consolarlo, para darle el apoyo que necesitaba, seguí caminando.

Luego de unos minutos llegué a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me apoyé en esta. Me quedé pensando en Draco, y en lo difícil que parecía su vida. Lo notaba dolido, asqueado, y sumamente aburrido de su existencia. Como yo. Entonces me di cuenta que si estaba comparando mi vida con la suya, entonces algo verdaderamente estaba mal.

Comprendí que me estaba quejando de estupideces, porque en realidad mi vida era fácil, sencilla y bastante buena. Tenía una amorosa familia y excelentes amigos. Y no me tenía que importar lo que el resto creía ver en mí, sino lo que yo era en realidad. Me sentía contenta de no tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie más que a mí misma, y no como Malfoy, que tenía a su orgullosa familia todo el día pendiente de él, probablemente sin brindarle ni una gota de cariño, ni una palabra de apoyo. Tampoco parecía tener amigos. Ahora me sentía triste por él.

Fue gracias a que Draco Malfoy aceptó su realidad ante mí, que volví a construir mi impecable imagen pública y a parecer la predecible y feliz Hermione Granger. Fue también gracias a él que logré sentirme orgullosa de lograr que el resto de las personas me envidiaran y desearan estar en mi lugar, ya que esto significaba que valoraban lo que había logrado, aunque no tomaran en cuenta el esfuerzo. Y no me importaba, porque siempre y cuando mis seres queridos supieran quién verdaderamente era la Hermione a quien amaban todos los días, yo me daba por satisfecha.

Desde esa conversación me nació un nuevo afecto hacia el muchacho. Si bien sabía que probablemente jamás volveríamos a hablarnos, cada vez que nos encontrábamos no podía evitar una mirada cómplice entre nosotros. Porque ambos sabíamos que esa noche habíamos revelado demasiado de cada uno, y ambos sabíamos que los dos íbamos a callar. Porque no íbamos a cambiar, porque así era nuestra vida.

Porque no era aceptable romper con el orden natural de las cosas.


End file.
